


JackRABIT

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Down the RABIT Hole [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Before two months are out, almost 90% of the former members of the NHL have been tested for drift compatibility, though only a few of them make it into the Academy and the later stages of training.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sid learns most of this through the grapevine. Being the first of the lot to get tested, he’s also the first to get paired.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Because there had been one name that got in there before the rest of the Pens.</i>
</p>
<p>Sid and Jack as Jaeger copilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	JackRABIT

Jack’s the first one to call him after the press conference goes live.

“Are you _actually insane?_ ”

Sid feels the same wry sort of smirk on his lips that he’s been wearing since the idea occurred to him. “Maybe.”

Jack’s quiet on the other end, like he wasn’t expecting that answer.

“I need to do _something_ , Jack. It’s in my blood. I can’t just sit around in the safe zone and do nothing when men and women are _dying_ to keep me safe. I can’t do that, Jack. I _can’t_.”

Jack’s sigh sounds like nothing more than a crackle of static down the line. “I know, Sid.”

“Okay then.”

Sid thinks that’ll be that.

\--------

Except then Geno and Mario and Dan and Flower and everyone else are calling, and the next thing he knows, the entire would be 2015-2016 Penguins roster has signed up to test for drift compatibility too.

The commitment from his team, even after the League had disbanded in light of the disasters bowls him over. It shouldn’t, but it does.

\--------

Of course, that’s nothing to the amused phone call he gets from the head of the Jaeger program, asking him if he put the League up to this.

Apparently Giroux’s commitment to the Pittsburgh/Philly rivalry isn’t restricted to hockey. The Flyers are the second team whose roster all sign up for testing.

A week later, Jonny’s calling Sidney up to thank him for getting their foot in the door; he and Kaner and the rest of the Hawks are getting tested three days after the Pens finish up. More of them had passed the pair screener than the Flyers, moving them up in the full testing schedule.

The entire Pacific Division follows suit soon enough, and before two months are out, almost 90% of the former members of the NHL have been tested, though only a few of them make it into the Academy and the later stages of training.

Sid learns most of this through the grapevine. Being the first of the lot to get tested, he’s also the first to get paired.

Because there had been one name that got in there before the rest of the Pens.

(Sometimes Jack will lean down from the top bunk just to grin down at Sid. Sid usually has to pull his pillow over his head when Jack gets like that. For all that he knows this is going to get bad sooner rather than later, right now he’s revelling in just spending time with one of his best friends in a way he hasn’t in years.)

\--------

Watching Geno and Alex get shipped off to Vladivostok is the first time the reality of what’s going on starts to settle into Sid’s stomach. But Jack’s there, same as he always is, one hand wrapped around Sid’s wrist. Sid can feel the phantom tingles of the Drift ghosting against his mind, and it settles him, knowing his mind isn’t empty, even though his chest feels like it is.

Jack lets him stand there in the cold for a full ten minutes before he tries to coax him inside. “Come on, Sid. Training.”

Sid just nods and follows, feeling like he lost more than just a friend today.

\--------

Their first deployment comes three months later. Jack’s all nervous energy, and Sid knows that he himself must look the picture of grim determination. But it's a three Jaeger drop, with two brothers from the Alaska base, and a pair of former military out of Australia, meaning they have a little more leeway than they would on a solo drop. Even so.

Even so.

Even so, they're _brilliant_ , and Jack's absolutely flushed with success when they make it back to base in LA. Carts and Richie are just as flushed with joy when they meet them in the cafeteria that night.

"Hell of a fight out there, you two."

Sid grins right back while Jack slings an arm over his shoulder. “Wasn’t it just?”

\--------

It seems like days, but it must be months before they get their hat trick of solo kills, the first civilian team to do so. Geno and Alex come over from Vladivostok to congratulate them, and Sid tries not to notice the distant look in Geno’s eyes.

He doesn’t quite manage it.

“Geno? What is it?”

“Sid good at his job. Like always.”

Sid feels a proud smile stretch his face. “It’s not jsut me. You know that as well as I do.”

Geno nods. “Alex good. Better, maybe. Should not be held back by inferior partner.”

“Is that what you think he thinks?”

Geno shrugs.

“Is that what you think _I_ think about Jack?”

Geno looks surprised. “Sid _never_ \--”

“Neither would Alex. You’ve already almost lost each other once. Don’t lose him again. It’s not worth it.”

“No. No, it isn’t.”

\--------

(Sid misses the sadness in Geno’s eyes as he speaks, eyes drifting over his former captain. Jack doesn’t.

He corners Geno later. “Do you want him?”

“Always.”

Jack gestures stiffly toward the room he shares with Sid. “I could--”

“No. Sid yours now.” His eyes lock on Jack’s, hard and serious. “You protect him. You not like what I do if not.”

Jack stands up a little straighter. “I will, Geno. Count on it.”

Geno gives a satisfied nod, sadness still lingering in his eyes. “Good.”)

\--------

Jack looks thoughtful as he closes their door behind him. Sid sits up, head tilted to the side. “Jack?”

Jack looks up at him, eyes a little distant. “Yes, Sidney?”

That startles Sid. “Is something wrong?”

“I…” Jack swallows, eyes bright and sharp. “I don’t know.”

Sid’s on his feet instantly. “Jack, what--”

Jack holds a hand out to stop him. “Just. Just give me a minute, Sidney.”

So Sid does, holding as still as he can, just watching Jack.

Slowly, Jack moves toward him, placing a hand at the base of Sid’s neck and drawing him in, leaning his forehead against Sid’s. Sid doesn’t quite go cross eyed trying to look into Jack’s eyes, but it’s a near thing. 

“Jack?”

The brush of his lips is soft and unexpected, and has Sid reeling back, Jack drawing back just as quickly, as though Sid had burned him. “I’m sorry Sid, I--”

“I thought--” Sid stops, swallowing. “I thought you wouldn’t--”

Jack shakes his head. “Always. Always, Sidney.”

Sid reaches out, hands tangling in Jack’s hair. “I thought… _I thought_...”

Jack just shakes his head. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Sidney closes his eyes, fingers tightening in Jack’s hair, praying that he doesn’t care. “Don’t be. You followed me here. I should have--”

“It’s okay, Sid. We have time.”

Sid’s smile feels watery. “I know. I know.”

\--------

(They don’t have time.

Six months later they take a drop with Carts and Richie in San Diego.

Jack manages to drag their girl back to land while Sid hangs beside him, unconscious from the pain.

At least, that’s what Jack thought as he passed out beside him.

When he wakes nine hours later in a hospital, they tell him Sid probably won’t wake up again, and that he’s been released from duty.

The second he gets released, Jack walks out the door and takes a transfer to Vladivostok. Maybe. Maybe Geno will understand.

He knows no one else will.)


End file.
